This Is A True Story
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: 'Cinta itu diciptakan untuk semua orang, jadi setiap orang berhak merasakan cinta. Akan tetapi 'dicintai' adalah sesuatu hal yang lain.' Hanya kumpulan kisah kecil dari seorang gadis kecil yang ingin beranjak dewasa.


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

"_Cinta itu diciptakan untuk semua orang, setiap orang berhak merasakan yang namanya cinta. Tapi 'dicintai' adalah sesuatu hal yang lain."_

Alkisah, disebuah kota kecil yang indah tempatku tinggal, kita sebut saja dengan nama Konoha. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang menikmati kehidupan normalku seperti gadis lainnya. Dan kisah ini merupakan kisah tentang diriku.

Orang tuaku memberikan nama Sakura padaku, katanya "Agar anak kita bisa secantik namanya," tapi sayang, sepertinya impian mereka tidak terkabulkan. Karena diriku hanya memiliki wajah yang _pas-pasan_. Dan dari situlah aku akan memulai ceritaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a true story**

**By Thyz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak dulu aku selalu memiliki pengalaman yang buruk mengenai cinta. Yah tentu saja seperti yang aku sebutkan di awal, tampangku yang _pas-pasan _selalu menjadi hambatan untuk bisa merasakan sensasi 'dicintai' oleh orang lain.

Bermula dari cinta pertamaku ketika aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Wajar saja jika dalam takaran umur remaja ABG alias anak baru gede, cinta-cinta monyet mulai bermekaran diantara teman-teman sebaya. Begitu pula diriku yang tak luput dari fenomena tersebut.

Namanya adalah Gaara, pria berambut merah dari kelas sebelah yang juga menjadi perhatian setiap wanita yang menoleh kepadanya. Dia cukup populer di sekolahku, wajar saja mengingat intensitas aura ketampanan yang ia pancarkan bisa langsung terasa dari radius 50 meter. Belum lagi bila mengetahui kapasitas otaknya yang tak bisa diremehkan, tak urung dia selalu menyabet peringkat tiga teratas di setiap kelas yang dia masuki. Sayangnya ada satu kekurangan yang dia miliki, yaitu sepertinya antena _feromon_*-nya terhadap wanita belum terlalu terpasang dengan baik, menurutku. Pasalnya setiap wanita yang mendekatinya selalu ia acuhkan dan bahkan ia bersikap kurang peduli. Tapi hal itu juga menjadi suatu kelegaan tersendiri untukku, setidaknya dengan mengetahui bahwa dia masih _single _berarti kesempatanku untuk _menggaet_-nya masih ada.

Dan hari-hariku yang indah pun kini dimulai. Seperti kebanyakan gadis lain yang mendambakannya, sedikit-sedikit aku mulai sering memperhatikannya dari jauh, tersenyum bila melihat wajahnya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menarik, kesal bila ada wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya, dan tak ingin sedetik pun melewatkan kesempatan setiap kali ada waktu untuk memandangnya lekat-lekat. Yah, seperti yang ingin dilakukan oleh wanita lain kebanyakan, jika mereka sedang dimabukan oleh perasaan melayang yang katanya disebut 'cinta'.

Hari, minggu, bulan pun berlalu. Tak pernah sekali pun aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Setiap seminggu sekali setidaknya ada saja yang memberinya hadiah atau sekedar menyelipkan kertas ucapan di tasnya, tapi setidaknya mereka pernah berusaha. Tak seperti diriku yang hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia.

Sampai akhirnya tibalah waktu dimana sesuatu yang tak diinginkan oleh setiap siswi di sekolahku terjadi. Di pertengahan tahun kedua, Gaara diharuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha karena kepindahan tugas ayahnya menuju ke kota lain. Aku beserta puluhan gadis lain yang menyukainya hanya bisa bersedih. Yah, apa mau dikata? Ternyata cinta monyetku hanya sampai disini saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***feromon = zat yang dikeluarkan oleh serangga untuk mencari pasangan kawin.**

**A/N :**

**Waktu kebangun tidur sore ini, pikiran aku langsung melayang ke fic ini. Langsung deh capcus ngobrak-ngabrik laptop. Padahal aku berniat buat hiatus dulu selama 4 bulan ini. Yah setidaknya sampai hari rabu ini deh, dimana ujian terakhir, terus libur semester sampe februari. Baru deh aku mau niat buat aktif lagi di ffn. Tapi kayaknya udah kelamaan nunggu jadinya keburu gregetan, jadinya kau mulai aja hari ini, hehe. Sorry jadi curhat nih.**

**Sebenarnya ide utamanya udah kebayang dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu pas ngetik cerita yang lain. Disini niatnya aku pengen ngungkapin gimana sih perasaan orang pas lagi jatuh cinta. Tapinya jadi kurang tersampaikan, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting sudah selesai. Oya, btw cerita ini gak cuman satu chapter.**

**-thyz-**


End file.
